<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Trimester by alrangerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717957">Second Trimester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz'>alrangerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Paquette-Blasey Family Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, F/F, Lesbian Character, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Police Officer Wraith, Pregnancy, Suggestive Themes, Trans Female Character, Trans Wraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie always heard the stories, but now she gets to experience everything herself, part two!</p><p>Or</p><p>The second collection  of drabbles following Starting A Family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Paquette-Blasey Family Life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forgetfulness Sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ratings will vary depending on the drabble, so be sure to keep an eye out for 'em!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natalie has a tendency to forget things, but maybe its just the pregnancy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought this was cute.</p><p>This chapter is rated T for suggestive themes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Work wasn’t the same for Natalie ever since she told Alexander about her being pregnant. He had spoken to his superiors and it was decided that Natalie would mainly stay on the sidelines of major projects, and it was mainly for her safety. She would still do the research, but as far as building anything, she was limited to what she could do. When she asked him why she was being limited to what she can do, he gave her a few papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it were up to me, I wouldn’t be limiting you. It is my job as lead scientist, and your superior, to report everything with my employees, and your pregnancy is something I have to give them notice of. I don’t make the rules, Natalie.” Alexander pressed his lips into a thin line and patted the blonde on the back. He left her alone once more in the meeting room and returned to his office to take care of more paperwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie looked through the papers and frowned at the words on them. She wasn’t upset at their decision to keep her doing minor work. She was more upset at their generalization based on far along she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mrs. Paquette-Blasey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some expecting parents can become what we call “scatterbrained” while on the job during the middle of their pregnancy. It is our duty to ensure the safety of not only you, but our other employees. After a month or two, you will be evaluated to see if you can be cleared for specific jobs again. We apologize, but please understand that our decision is to keep everyone safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HQ - Apex Industries, LLC</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Natalie folded the papers and placed them back in the envelope they came in. It was more than understandable why they placed their decisions, but it was difficult for her to just sit around and do almost nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natalie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up from her place near the conference table and smiled softly when she noticed her wife leaning against the doorframe, uniform and all. “Hey, beautiful,” Renee sang as she took off her cap, walking over to Natalie, and leaning down to give her wife a kiss. She brushed her fingers along the side of her wife’s face, coming to cup her chin. It was something she normally did when she wanted the kiss to last a bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie pulled away first, smiling as she bit her lip. She’d never get tired of kissing Renee. It made her heart race and her stomach flutter every time, just like when they first met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, mon amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonjour, Natalie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde giggled at her wife’s terrible French accent, but she always appreciated hearing her try. “My apologies, Renee. You just sound so cute speaking French. What brings you by today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee smiled and took her seat beside Natalie. “I tried to call you. We were supposed to go out for lunch, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde furrowed her brow before groaning and placing her face in her hands. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je suis désole, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I totally forgot...oh shit I forgot…Ugh, HQ was right I’m not good for work right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just HQ said I can only do minor jobs since I’m like three months pregnant. Around this stage expecting individuals tend to become forgetful and we get clumsy, we are just all over the place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee shook her head and took her backpack off, setting it on the table before them. “It’s okay. I brought sandwiches. Uh, we ran out of peanut butter, so I hope you’ll take ham and cheese with cream cheese...I’m sorry.” She unwrapped her wife’s and placed it before her. Natalie had been craving peanut butter since the first few weeks and it would only get worse as the days went on. Sometimes she would stand for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but if they didn’t have one or the other, she’d settle for ham and cheese with cream cheese instead of mayonnaise. Renee always cringed but she also told herself that it could be worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I ever do to deserve you? You’ve been treating me too well. What are you planning?” Natalie took a bite of her sandwich and nodded. It tasted so good. “Is this because you fell asleep on me the other day? All you had to do was apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Renee perk up in her seat. It was true, she had come home late, but Natalie whined about needing relief do Renee she agreed to please her. The only problem was that she fell asleep between the blonde’s legs just before she finished. Natalie had been so irritated the next day. That was a few days ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, maybe, no not really. I figured you wouldn’t stay mad about that...especially since I already apologized this morning.” She averted her gaze and took a bite of her own sandwich. It was ham and cheese but with mayonnaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I really am forgetting things. Let’s hope it doesn’t get worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did get worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Natalie had misplaced the keys to her truck and she couldn’t remember where she put them. It didn’t help that she was late for an appointment. It was just to make sure everything was going smoothly for her and the baby. Renee had agreed to meet her at the hospital, but it seemed that the young engineer would be running late.</span>
</p><p>Again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 17 completed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Are They Moving?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natalie experiences first time moving from Caroline and Zachary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is short but I love it. I have to last two planned out so we'll be reaching the end soon here boys.</p>
<p>This chapter is rated G for general audiences!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Renee was sitting on the couch, watching TV and giving Natalie a foot massage as the young woman typed away on her laptop. She was currently going through a group on social media that was created for first time parents. She had joined one of the more active ones for Phoenix and everyone on it had been super nice so far. There was a conversation going on about the first time parents felt their baby move. Some stated it felt like small flutters while others described it as odd pushing against their stomachs. Some people didn’t have their firsts until the baby started kicking and shifting around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s got you so invested this afternoon,” Renee asked as she pressed her lips against Natalie’s calf before rubbing it gently. “You’ve been typing away for a good few minutes, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natalie glanced up at her wife for a quick second before she typed something else and closed her laptop, setting it on the coffee table. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, which made Renee start to worry. “Babe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they are moving…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee sat up, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened in awe. “Like kicking, moving, or like...shifting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde’s gaze drifted over to the raven haired woman who was patiently awaiting an answer. “This feels weird, kind of ticklish, but they are just shifting very little. They are still small so it just feels like butterflies. I don’t know if you’ll be able to feel anything though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renee shifted until Natalie’s legs were on either side of her waist as she scooted forward and gently placed her hand on her wife’s stomach. True to Natalie’s words, she didn’t feel much, but the scrunching of Natalie’s face gave her all the information she needed. She chuckled softly and crawled forward to pull Natalie into a kiss. It was a short, just enough for Renee to get her message across: she was beyond happy and felt like the luckiest woman alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And to think that it’s only been how many months now,” Renee asked quietly, settling herself so she could lay atop her wife comfortably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only four, my love."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Week 19 is completed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>